Married by Accident
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Terinspirasi dari film layar lebar indonesia yg jalan cerita dan endingnya dibuat sedikit berbeda. # AU, IchiXFemHitsu # Read and Review please...


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Fem!Hitsu**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), _****_Genderswitch._** Don't like Don't read!

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari film layar lebar Indonesia yang jalan cerita dan endingnya dibuat sedikit berbeda. _Enjoy!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Married By Accident**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Gue telat datang bulan, Kurosaki," ujar Hitsugaya lirih. Ichigo yang sedang meneguk minumannya menoleh dan menatap cewek mungil disampingnya.

"Apa?" kedua alis Ichigo mengerut tidak paham. Hitsugaya mengangkat mukanya. Ditatapnya cowok yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Gue telat datang bulan sejak kita melakukan 'itu'," Hitsugaya menjelaskan lebih detail kalimatnya tadi. Tubuh Ichigo seperti tersengat listrik mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya tadi.

"Yang benar…Toushiro…?" suara Ichigo terdengar pelan.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal. "Ngapain juga gue bohong, bodoh!" serunya sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo. Ichigo meringis memegang bekas jitakan Hitsugaya.

"Lo sudah coba _test-pack_?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Belum," Cewek mungil itu menatap Ichigo dengan wajah lemas. "Terus bagaimana nih? Gue belum siap nih punya anak."

Ichigo menarik Hitsugaya ke dalam dekapannya. Dipeluknya cewek mungil yang berstatus pacarnya itu erat. "Gue nggak bakal ninggalin elo. Gue akan tanggung jawab, Toushiro."

Hitsugaya tertegun. Perlahan kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Takut. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Saat ini Hitsugaya memang sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bego!" umpat Rukia.

"Nggak ada otak!" seru Matsumoto.

Ichigo mendelik kesal kedua cewek yang berdiri disekitarnya itu.

"Toushiro-chan beneran telat _mens_, Kurosaki-kun?" kali ini Inoue bertanya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Lo nggak pakai 'kondom' pas melakukan itu dengan Hitsugaya?" Tanya Renji yang duduk di atas meja samping Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh dan menatap Renji.

"Gue lupa,"

Renji kontan menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Pantas saja," ujar Rukia kuat-kuat. "Bego banget sih elo, Ichigo!"

"Lo ini sebenarnya mau bantu nggak sih? Daritadi nyalahin gue terus," bentak Ichigo.

"Itu kan memang salah elo!" sahut Matsumoto spontan. Ichigo tambah sewot.

"Sudahlah. Nggak ada untungnya nyalahin Ichigo. Sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ya walau Ichigo disini salah besar." Ujar Renji sok bijaksana.

"_Thanks_, Renji. Tapi kalimat terakhir lo itu sama saja deh!" Ichigo tersenyum masam. Renji meringis geli.

"Terus mana sang 'korban'. Kok nggak kelihatan dari tadi?" Matsumoto menyapu pandangannya di dalam ruangan kelas itu.

Inoue mengerut bingung "Siapa yang kau masuk 'korban', Rangiku-chan?" Tanya Inoue dengan wajah polos.

"Maksud Rangiku itu si Toushiro-chan, Inoue!" seru Rukia keras. "Gue tahu elo bego, tapi jangan bego-bego amat dong!"

Inoue tersentak kaget sampai bersembunyi di belakang punggung Matsumoto.

"Gomen ne, Rukia-chan. Gue kan nggak terlalu paham dengan pembicaraan kita ini." ujar Inoue pelan.

Ichigo dan lainnya kontan _sweatdrop_. Memang susah kalau ngomong dengan cewek kuper model Inoue.

Brak!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras. Diambang pintu berdiri seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek _tomboy_. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Kurosaki, Toushiro-chan sekarang ada di UKS!" teriak Tatsuki.

Ichigo tersentak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan langkah lebar dilangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju UKS tempat Hitsugaya berada. Dibelakangnya Rukia dan lainnya mengekor.

"Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo begitu dibukanya pintu ruang kesehatan itu. Hitsugaya yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang ruangan kesehatan itu kontan menoleh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan raut wajah cemas.

Hitsugaya perlahan bangun dari tempat tidur dibantu Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Tadi gue lihat Toushiro-chan muntah-muntah di toilet. Jadi gue bawa kesini." Tatsuki memberitahu masalahnya.

"Benarkah itu?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat menatap Hitsugaya.

"Iya." Hitsugaya mengangguk lemah. "Tapi sudah sedikit mendingan sekarang."

"Minum dulu nih." Matsumoto menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air ke hadapan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menerima gelas itu. Diteguknya sampai setengah.

"Terima kasih, Matsumoto." Matsumoto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Semua yang ada disitu terdiam. Hening.

"Kurosaki…" panggil Hitsugaya pelan. Tapi sanggup membuat yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh kearahnya. "Lebih baik dikeluarin saja."

Semuanya terkesima, tidak percaya.

"Maksud lo…aborsi?" kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Daripada nanti sudah tambah besar. Jadi sulit mengeluarkannya,"

"Tapi itu berbahaya, Toushiro-chan!" kata Matsumoto dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Toushiro…itu kan dosa," sahut Ichigo berusaha mencegah.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal. "Lo enak. Masih bisa lari kesana-kemari. Kalau gue? Lo tahu nggak sih? Sekarang kalau mau _pup_ saja gue takut tahu!"

"Lho, apa hubungannya?" Ichigo mengernyit bingung _plus_ heran.

"Takut ada yang ikut keluar, tahu!"

"Kan, lubangnya beda?"

"Namanya juga takut!" Hitsugaya bersikeras. "Lo kan cowok! Nggak pernah hamil. Nggak pernah jadi korban. Dapat bagian enaknya saja!" tukas Hitsugaya bertubi-tubi.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Toushiro!" bentak Ichigo. "Melihat elo seperti ini batin gue juga ikut hancur!"

"Woy, Ichigo. Tenangin diri elo!" Renji menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo. Ichigo menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. Berusaha meredam emosinya.

Hitsugaya menatap cowok di depannya. Tiba-tiba dipeluknya Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit kaget. Tapi dibalasnya pelukan itu. Keduanya lama terdiam. Semua yang ada disitu juga ikut terdiam.

"Kau yakin mau aborsi, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Sekarang, Kurosaki!"

"Hah? Sekarang?" sahut semua yang ada disitu kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Disini tempatnya." Kata Matsumoto. Mobil Ichigo berhenti tepat di depan sebuah klinik rumah sakit yang lumayan besar. "Nanti kalian berdua masuk saja ke dalam. Disitu ada _recepsionis_." Sambung Matsumoto.

Ichigo menoleh ke bangku penumpang di belakangnya. "Kok elo bisa tahu sampai ke akar-akarnya, Matsumoto?"

"Gue kan punya informasi dari berbagai pihak," jelas Matsumoto sambil mengangkat kerah bajunya.

"Lo sudah pernah aborsi di tempat ini ya, Rangiku?" celetuk Rukia. Dengan tiba-tiba, Matsumoto menggeplak kepala Rukia kuat-kuat.

"Jangan asal ngomong dong! Gue masih _virgin_, tahu!"

Rukia memegang belakang kepalanya yang lumayan terasa sakit. "Iya iya, maaf. Gue cuma bercanda."

"Ayo, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya membuka pintu disampingnya. Keduanya lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah aborsi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat agak remang-remang. Ruangan itu tertutup rapat-rapat. Jantung Ichigo berdetak kencang. Karena sebenarnya tidak menerima kalau Hitsugaya harus aborsi. Yang ada dalam perut Hitsugaya itu kan anaknya. Darah dagingnya. Dan sekarang anaknya itu akan dikeluarkan dan dibuang!

Di balik meja di ruangan itu. Duduk seorang bapak-bapak berumur sekitar tiga puluhan lebih. Di mejanya tertera papan nama yang tertulis 'Urahara Kisuke'.

"Selamat siang, Dok," sapa Hitsugaya.

"Panggil Kisuke saja," potong bapak-bapak itu dengan senyum lebar dan muka berseri-seri. Ichigo yang melihat senyuman itu kontan _sweatdrop_. "_Baru kali ini gue lihat dokter cengar-cengir. Apa dia ini dokter? Atau cuma dokter gadungan._" Keluh Ichigo salam hati.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu terlambat dapat _mens_?" Tanya Urahara itu mulai menginterogasi.

"Sekitar delapan minggu, Kisuke-san," jawab Hitsugaya. Urahara mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dia menunjukkan sebuah papan dibelakangnya. Papan itu melukiskan proses pertumbuhan janin, mulai dari sejak pembuahan, sampai siap keluar dari perut ibunya.

"Disini matanya sudah terbentuk. Hidungnya sudah jadi. Jantungnya juga sudah berdetak-detak. Dug-dug-dug…dag-dig-dug-dug-dug-dug…" ujar Urahara, lalu dia terkekeh-kekeh, seolah yang dikatakannya tadi lelucon lucu. Kekehan Urahara tambah membuat nyali Hitsugaya menciut. Apalagi Ichigo.

"Nah," lanjut Urahara setelah puas dengan kekehannya. "Kalau usia janinnya baru begitu biasanya…dikuret!"

"Kuret?" Hitsugaya mengernyit bingung.

"Bisa dipilih, mau kuret pakai pisau atau pakai tabung. Kalau pakai pisau. Nanti pisaunya dimasukkan ke dalam rahim kamu perlahan. Terus…," Urahara sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Kamu pernah makan buah alpukat, nggak?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Iya. Pernah."

"Nah, nanti rahim kamu dikerok pakai pisau tadi. Ya~ kayak kamu lagi kerok alpukat begitu. Kroooook…kroooook…krooook…!" Urahara menjelaskan sambil memperagakan gaya menguret buah alpukat. "Terus nanti janin kamu bakal keluar sebagian-sebagian dari dalam rahim kamu. Mungkin yang bakal keluar hidungnya dulu, atau matanya dulu." Ujar Urahara sambil cengar-cengir senang. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang mendengarnya sebisa mungkin menahan muntah mereka.

"Kalau pakai tabung? Bedanya apa, Kisuke-san?" Hitsugaya berusaha tabah.

Urahara menjentikkan jarinya kuat-kuat. "Nah! Kalau pakai tabung, tidak ada kerok-mengerok kayak tadi!"

Hitsugaya mendesah lega.

"Nanti tabungnya dimasukkan ke dalam rahim kamu, terus…ngoooong…ngoooong…ngoooong…kamu tahu _vacuum cleaner_, kan? Yang penyedot debu itu lho~! Nah, janin kamu bakal disedot oleh tabung itu dan langsung masuk ke botol. Terus botol itu dibuang ke tong sampah. Bisa jadi bahan untuk pupuk organik deh."

Ichigo menelan ludah susah payah. "_Anak gue bakal jadi pupuk_?" batin Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kalau minum obat saja, bisa nggak, Kisuke-san?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada putus asa.

"Oh, ada! Obatnya bikinan Prancis!" seru Urahara tetap semangat. Senyuman masih terpancang di wajahnya. "Kamu minum obatnya. Prosesnya bakal makan waktu selama tiga hari. Cara kerja obat itu seperti mesin _blender_. Janin kamu bakal diurai-urai oleh zat-zat racun di obat itu sampai jadi darah semua. Nanti jus darah itu akan keluar sebagian-sebagian dari dalam tubuh mau. Kamu akan mengalami pendarahan selama…dua minggu saja!"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ternganga.

"Dua minggu?" jerit Hitsugaya.

"Oh!" Urahara menepuk jidatnya seperti sadar sesuatu. "Plus, kejang-kejang!"

Hitsugaya hampir semaput mendengarnya. "Aduh! Apa nggak ada cara aborsi yang lebih manusiawi?"

Ichigo melotot kearah Hitsugaya tajam-tajam. "Toushiro! Kayaknya kata 'aborsi' dan 'manusiawi' nggak bakal ada di satu kalimat yang sama, deh!" tukas Ichigo dengan sinis.

"Yang dikatakan pacarmu itu benar!" Urahara mengangguk setuju. Ichigo menoleh dan menatap Urahara. Kedua mata Ichigo akhirnya terbuka lebar-lebar. Dia jadi mengerti kenapa dokter di depannya itu asyik mendramatisir semua proses aborsi. Ichigo melihat senyum tipis diwajah Urahara. Sekarang pandangannya terhadap dokter di depannya itu berubah.

"Nah, jadi kamu mau pilih yang mana? Kerok? Sedot kayak debu? Atau mau dijadikan jus darah? Mau dipilih yang manapun bekas yang ditinggalkan bakal sama saja."

"Hah? Ada bekasnya? Bekas apaan?" Hitsugaya melongo.

"Kenangan indah masa aborsi," jawab Urahara kalem. "Biasanya bekasnya nggak bakal hilang selama bertahun-tahun lho. Jadi, jangan heran kalau nanti kamu mimpi buruk. Di mimpimu nanti kamu bakal melihat jabang bayi kamu yang menangis-nangis sampai mati. Atau-atau, kamu bakal sering melihat kuburan bayi di mimpi-mimpi buruk kamu."

"**AAAAAAAAAAH~!**" Hitsugaya berteriak tidak tahan dan langsung ngair ke luar ruangan tanpa permisi.

Ichigo menghembuskan napas lega. Anaknya selamat! Ichigo buru-buru menyusul Hitsugaya tapi sebelumnya menjabat tangan Urahara. "Arigatou, Urahara-san!"

Urahara mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati."

Ichigo kemudian berlari keluar ruangan itu dengan wajah bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lho! Lo kenapa Toushiro-chan?" Tanya Rukia heran. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Hitsugaya membuka pintu mobil di depannya kemudian masuk dan duduk. Tidak lama kemudian, Ichigo keluar dari klinik rumah aborsi itu. Dihampirinya mobilnya.

"Kok cepat banget keluarnya?" kedua alis Matsumoto mengerut.

"Aborsinya nggak jadi!" seru Hitsugaya sedikit emosi.

"HAH?" pekik Rukia dan Matsumoto bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Inoue yang bertanya sendiri.

"Dokternya menyebalkan~! Niat gue untuk aborsi sudah hilang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Periksa kandungan?" kata Hitsugaya. Ditatapnya Matsumoto dengan kening berlipat.

"He-eh! Gue ada salah satu kenalan di salah satu rumah sakit. Bagaimana?" kedua alis Matsumoto terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap Ichigo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Gue temanin kok," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah pulang dari sekolah. Siang itu mobil Ichigo melaju ke salah satu rumah sakit yang diberitahu Matsumoto. Ketiga orang itu – Matsumoto, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo – turun dari mobil kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Matsumoto berhenti di salah satu pintu di dalam rumah sakit itu. Di pintu ruangan itu ada terdapat papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Unohana Retsu'. Matsumoto mengetuk pintu di depannya. Tidak lama kemudian dari balik pintu itu muncul seorang ibu-ibu yang berwajar ramah. Rambut hitam panjangnya dikepang satu di leher depannya. Setelah Matsumoto menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Ibu yang bernama Unohana Retsu itu mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Jadi, begitu masalahnya." Ujar Unohana tenang setelah mendengar semua masalah Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

"Unohana-san mau kan membantu mereka berdua?" Matsumoto bertanya dengan nada memohon. Unohana menoleh kearah Matsumoto. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja," Unohana mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hitsugaya. "Walau anak kamu itu di luar nikah. Tapi posisinya kan tetap di dalam perut. Dan harus di cek secara teratur. Jadi kau jangan berpikirian untuk aborsi lagi ya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Nggak dibilang pun dia sudah _trauma_ ingin aborsi karena penjelasan dokter yang bernama Urahara Kisuke itu.

"Yang menghukum kalian nanti biar yang diatas dan orangtua kalian. Ibu disini buat ikut membantu merawat yang diperut kamu itu." ujar Unohana dengan nada wibawa. Ketiga orang di depannya tertegun. "Ayo!" ajak Unohana sambil menggandeng bahu Hitsugaya. Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ditutup tirai.

Ichigo dan Matsumoto saling pandang. Keduanya tersenyum lega.

"_Thanks_, Matsumoto!"

"Sip! Jaga baik-baik dia ya, Ichigo!" Ichigo mengangguk-angguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terus-terus bayinya apa? Cewek atau cowok?" Tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi keesokannya di sekolah.

"Cowok dong!" jawab Ichigo dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dikecupnya pipi kiri Hitsugaya lembut. Dan dirangkulnya pundak Hitsugaya dengan mesra.

"Kyaaa~! Kereeeen!" seru Inoue histeris.

"Lo berdua sudah siapkan namanya?" Tanya Renji juga antusias.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk serempak.

"Kemarin gue sama Kurosaki sudah _sharing_ untuk nyari namanya,"

"Terus?" Renji, Rukia dan Inoue menunggu kalimat Hitsugaya selanjutnya.

"Namanya Hyourinmaru," ujar Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki…gue mau makan bubur ayam," kata Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo, si Toushiro-chan lagi ngidam tuh. Jadi musti diturutin!" tukas Matsumoto dari bangku penumpang dibelakang. Rukia dan Matsumoto mengangguk setuju.

"Hyourinmaru mau bubur…" ujar Hitsugaya lagi dengan wajah manja. Ichigo tentu saja tidak tahan melihat wajah manis itu.

"Gue tahu dimana tempat makan bubur ayam yang paling enak!" seru Renji dari bangku penumpang paling belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Ichigo berhenti di sebuah tempat lorong yang agak sempit. Keenam orang itu akhirnya turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam lorong itu dan berhenti disebuah tempat makan yang lumayan besar.

'_Bubur ayam Tessai_'. Itulah nama tempat makannya. Setelah memesan bubur. Keenam orang itu duduk di tempat duduk panjang yang diletakkan diluar pekarangan tempat makan itu.

Enam mangkuk bubur ayam yang panas akhirnya dihidangkan di meja mereka. Hitsugaya dengan penuh semangat langsung menyendok buburnya. Ichigo membantu Hitsugaya meniup-niup bubur di sendok makan itu berkali-kali. Supaya nanti anaknya tidak merasa kepanasan. Hehehehe!

_Sluuurp!_

"Aaaaah!" wajah Hitsugaya terlihat puas menikmati buburnya. Ichigo yang melihat itu kontan tersenyum bahagia.

_Sluuuurrrrrppp!_

Sekali lagi Ichigo menikmati senyum bahagia di wajah Hitsugaya. Bangga rasanya kalau melihat cewek yang kita cintai merasa bahagia. "_Begini toh rasanya jadi 'suami'. Enak, kok! Kayaknya, jadi suami itu nggak susah-susah amat, kok._" Gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hyourinmaru kenyang!" desah Hitsugaya puas.

Ichigo cengo. "Kok, baru dua suap sudah kenyang? Jauh-jauh gue antarin sampai sini. Habisin dong! Sebagai 'suami' yang baik gue nggak terima dong!"

"Tapi, Hyourinmaru sudah kenyang, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya merajuk.

"Kamu jangan bawa-bawa Hyourinmaru, deh! Jangan kebiasaan jadi ibu-ibu yang sedikit-sedikit nyalahin anaknya. Nanti keterusan!"

"Ya tapi bagaimana lagi, dong? Gue sudah nggak mau, tahu! Kamu kayak nggak ngerti rasa ngidam saja!" kata Hitsugaya mulai emosi.

"Gue ngerti kamu lagi ngidam," Ichigo bersikeras. "Tapi, kamu juga harus mengerti gue dong. Gue sudah capek-capek antarin kamu ke sini, masa cuma lihat kamu makan dua suap bubur saja?"

"Ya, tapi kalau gue sudah nggak mau. Masa kamu mau paksain sih? Kamu mau lihat gue muntah ya?"

"Gue bukannya mau paksa kamu makan, Toushiro. Gue cuma mau kamu belajar bilang baik-baik,"

Hitsugaya melotot marah. Dengan tiba-tiba dia bangkit berdiri dengan satu hentakan. "Gomen, gue nggak bisa habisin buburnya. Kau puas?" bentak Hitsugaya. cewek mungil itu kemudian melengos pergi. Ichigo bingung. Apalagi keempat temannya hanya melongo saja melihat sinetron yang diperankan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya tadi. Ichigo kemudian menyusul Hitsugaya yang sudah berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi itu.

Berpasang-pasang mata yang ada di daerah itu menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya dengan pandangan heran, bingung dan macam-macam ekspresi lainnya. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Ichigo bisa menyusul Hitsugaya. Ditariknya satu lengan cewek itu. Otomatis Hitsugaya berhenti.

"Kamu mau kemana, Toushiro? Jangan macam-macam di daerah seperti ini!"

"Bodo amat!" jawab Hitsugaya ketus.

"Ayo, kita balik!" seru Ichigo.

"Balik kemana? Ngapain?"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Ya balik ke rumah dong. Besok kan kita mesti sekolah,"

"Lo nggak sadar, ya?"

"Nggak sadar apa, sih? Gue nggak ngerti maksudmu itu apa?" Tanya Ichigo tambah bingung.

"Lo nggak lihat perut gue sudah besar begini, Kurosaki? Hyourinmaru itu sudah gede! Sudah lima bulan! Sudah semakin susah gue nyembunyiinnya. Sebentar lagi semua orang itu bakal tahu kalau gue hamil!" seru Hitsugaya kesal. Ichigo merasa dihajar dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Hitsugaya tadi.

Rukia dan lainnya akhirnya menyusul. Keempat orang itu berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"Kamu baru ketemu dengan masalah bubur saja sudah marah. Itu cuma masalah sepele. Gimana kalau kamu harus menghadapi masalah yang lebih penting lagi? Gimana kalau kakek gue sampai tahu?" Hitsugaya terus membombadir Ichigo dengan pertanyaan yang menohok hati.

Ichigo langsung teringat dengan kakek Hitsugaya yang punya jenggot putih panjang. Bisa dipastikan dirinya nggak bakal selamat jika sampai kakeknya Hitsugaya itu tahu cucunya hamil.

"Dan bagaimana kalau ayahmu sampai tahu, Kurosaki? Ichigo terdiam. "Apakah kamu siap melihat ayahmu kecewa sama kamu?"

Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto dan Inoue menatap prihatin dengan keterdiaman Ichigo. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Hitsugaya itu memang benar.

"Gue nggak tahu harus menjawab apa, Toushiro," kata Ichigo lirih. "Gue nggak tahu gimana caranya kita menghadapi semuanya. Tapi…gue hanya ingin bilang bahwa gue nggak akan tinggalin kamu. Gue nggak akan tinggalin anak kita, Hyourinmaru. Kumohon percayalah…"

Hitsugaya memeluk Ichigo erat-erat. Kalimat Ichigo tadi sudah bisa membuatnya percaya. Dia yakin Ichigo nggak akan meninggalkannya.

"Gue percaya…Kurosaki!" Ichigo mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Hitsugaya. Dipeluknya cewek mungil di dekapannya itu. Tidak jauh dari situ. Keempat orang yang melihat adegan di depannya itu menangis tersedu-sedu (Halah!).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah terbesar itu akhirnya datang juga.

"Gawat! Gawat! Tadi, gue lihat kakeknya Toushiro-chan di kantor Kepsek!" Matsumoto berteriak heboh di ambang pintu kelas. Ichigo yang mendengar itu kontan lemas. "Tadi gue dengar dari Kepsek kita kalau Toushiro-chan nggak akan sekolah lagi disini."

"Berarti, kakeknya sudah tahu dong!" seru Inoue kaget. Dasar telmi!

"Iya, kayaknya sih sudah tahu!" sahut Renji lebih tidak penting.

"Gue harus ke rumah Toushiro sekarang!" tukas Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" panggil salah satu suara yang Ichigo hafal persis. Wali kelasnya, Nanao-sensei. "Ayahmu memanggil kamu pulang sekarang!" setelah mengatakan hal itu. Nanao-sensei berjalan pergi. Oh _yeah_! Sepertinya Otousan gue juga sudah tahu.

Dan…_well_! Ternyata benar!

"Kamu sudah bikin malu Otousan!" bentak Isshin murka. Ayah Ichigo yang biasanya sering berbuat konyol itu ternyata bisa marah toh!

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya. Sadar. Kalau dia memang salah. Kedua adik Ichigo yang masih SMP hanya bisa menatap prihatin Niisannya yang kena marah.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu nggak usah ketemu Toushiro-chan lagi! Dan jangan berusaha mencarinya lagi!"

"Itu, kan anak Ichigo! Itu cucu Otousan! Mana mungkin Ichigo diam saja!" Ichigo memberanikan dirinya. Jujur. Dia nggak mau kehilangan Hitsugaya dan anaknya.

"Kamu jangan melawan!"

"Ichigo benar-benar sayang sama Toushiro. Ichigo serius sama dia. Ichigo bakal tanggung jawab. Ichigo mau menikah sama Toushiro!"

"Menikah?" Isshin melotot tajam kearah Ichigo. "Kamu mau ngasih makan apa sama anak-istri kamu kelak. Kamu itu masih belum SMA. Masih minta duit sama Otousan! Terus nanti minta pekerjaan sama siapa? Mertua kamu? Itu cara kamu bertanggung jawab? Nggak ada harga diri!"

"Dengar perkataan Ichigo dulu!" protes Ichigo.

"Nggak bisa! Cepat masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar-keluar lagi!"

"Pokoknya Ichigo harus menemui Toushiro!"

Plak!

Satu tamparan keras melayang di pipi kiri Ichigo. Ichigo sampai harus termundur kebelakang karena tamparan yang keras itu.

"Otousan sudah hentikan!" jerit Yuzu sambil mencengkram lengan ayahnya. Karin juga berusaha menghentikan sikap ayahnya itu.

Ichigo memegang pipinya yang terasa pedih. Ditatapnya Otousannya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Pergi kamu!" ucap Isshin dengan nada lirih.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua kamarnya. Begitu Ichigo sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Isshin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigooo~!" teriak satu suara dari luar kamar. Detik berikutnya pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka keras dan hampir jebol. Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto dan Inoue berdiri di ambang pintu. Keempat orang itu kemudian masuk ke kamar Ichigo.

"Ayo pergi ke tempat Touhiro-chan!" Renji dan Inoue menarik Ichigo di kedua sisi kiri-kanan.

"Hah?" Ichigo ternganga. "Maksud lo?"

"Gue tahu dimana Toushiro-chan berada sekarang!" sahut Matsumoto sambil mengacungkan satu jempolnya.

"Benarkah itu?" Matumoto mengangguk yakin. Ichigo rasanya ingin bersujud dihadapan temannya itu.

"Ayo!" ajak Rukia penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lo dapat info darimana, Matsumoto?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Dari satpam di rumah Toushiro-chan," jawab Matsumoto.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Ichigo lumayan penasaran.

"Satpam dirumah Toushiro-chan itu sudah lama naksir Rangiku. Jadi apapun pertanyaan Rangiku pasti dijawabnya dengan senang hati." Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Beneran tuh?" Ichigo melirik cewek berdada besar yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Matsumoto mengangguk.

"Terpaksa. Karena ini demi hubungan elo dan Toushiro-chan,"

"Sekali lagi gue ucapkan terima kasih Matsumoto!" ujar Ichigo dengan pandangan berterima kasih.

"Gue gitu loh!" sahut Matsumoto sambil cengar-cengir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Ichigo berhenti enam meter dari rumah yang dimaksud Matsumoto. Rumah tempat Hitsugaya dititipkan. Ichigo menatap rumah yang lumayan besar dan bertingkat dua dari dalam mobil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mobil keluarga Hitsugaya di pekarangan rumah itu. Berarti Hitsugaya sudah dititipkan dan kakeknya sudah pergi.

"Terus, setelah ini bagaimana cara kita bertemu Toushiro-chan?" Inoue memecah keheningan di dalam mobil itu. Semuanya serentak garuk-garuk kepala. Bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menemui Hitsugaya.

Salah satu jendela di lantai dua terbuka dari dalam. Sesosok tubuh mungil muncul dari dalam kemudian melongok-longok ke luar.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo nyaris berteriak melihat cewek mungilnya itu. Ichigo kemudian turun dari mobilnya diikuti keempat temannya itu.

Hitsugaya yang melihat kehadiran Ichigo beserta keempat temannya sontak tersenyum senang. Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati tembok pagar setinggi sekitar dua meter di depannya.

Gubrak!

Ichigo gagal melompati tembok itu. Rukia dan lainnya yang melihat hal itu sontak menahan tawa. Sementara itu, tangan Hitsugaya dengan sigap meraih salah satu dahan dari pohon besar yang tertanam di dekat jendela kamarnya. Dengan gaya siluman kera sakti, Hitsugaya menuruni pohon itu dengan lincah. Ichigo dan keempat temannya menatap terkesima. Nggak apa-apa tuh cewek hamil lima bulan main monyet-monyetan?

Hitsugaya mendekat kearah Ichigo dan berbisik pelan, "Putar ke belakang!"

Ichigo buru-buru kearah belakang rumah. Disana ternyata ada pagar yang lebih pendek dan bisa mempertemukan kedua pasang tangan kami. Sela-sela pagarnya cukup renggang untuk memperbolehkan kami berdua berpeluk rindu.

"Toushiro…"

"Kurosaki…Gue kangen! Tadi gue dengar suara mobil kamu datang! Gue senang kamu bisa datang!" seru Hitsugaya dengan wajah terharu.

Keduanya lalu bercerita lumayan lama. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dengan memberikan ponselnya ke Hitsugaya.

"Pakai ponsel ini kalau situasinya sedang aman, ya?" Hitsugaya mengangguk paham. Setelah keduanya berpelukan lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ichigo pergi dari tempat itu. Bisa dilihatnya tatapan Hitsugaya yang sedih sama sepertinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau kelamaan disitu nanti ketahuan sama orang rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang empat minggu lebih setelah dipisahkan dari Hitsugaya, Ichigo merasa keadaan sudah cukup aman untuk datang lagi ke rumah tempat Hitsugaya di titipkan. Rasa rindu Ichigo selama berminggu-minggu terobati begitu dilihatnya cewek mungilnya itu. Rukia, Matsumoto, Inoue dan Renji juga tidak mau ketinggalan untuk melepas rindu dengan Hitsugaya. Gurauan, canda, sampai keisengan Rukia terhadap Renji membuat keenam orang itu tertawa-tawa geli. Setelah dirasanya cukup. Ichigo dan lainnya pamit dari situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok tok tok!

Pintu kamar Ichigo diketuk dari luar.

"Ini Otousan!" ujar suara berat dari luar. Ichigo sedikit tersentak. Beberapa hari yang lalu waktu dia menceritakan masalahnya ini dengan Hitsugaya. Cewek mungilnya itu mendorong Ichigo agar mau membuang gengsinya untuk minta maaf pada Otousannya itu. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Nasihat Hitsugaya sanggup membuat hatinya menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Nggak dikunci. Masuk saja!"

Pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka. Isshin masuk ke dalam kamar itu kemudian menutup pintu. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Ichigo.

"Maafkan sikap Otousan waktu itu, Ichigo," ujarnya pelan dengan senyum hangat. Ichigo tertegun.

"Maafkan Ichigo juga,"

Isshin tersenyum lembut. Diacaknya rambut _orange_ Ichigo. Akhinya hubungan ayah-anak ini kembali lagi. "Bagaimana kabar Toushiro-chan?"

Ichigo tidak terlalu kaget dengan pertanyaan Otousannya itu. Tentu dia nggak lupa karena Otousannya bukan orang bego.

"Baik," sahut Ichigo. Isshin mengangguk-ngangguk. Keduanya lalu larut dalam cerita. Diluar kamar. Yuzu dan Karin yang sedang menguping saling menatap kemudian tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigooo~! Toushiro-chan bakal diberangkatkan ke luar negeri oleh kakeknya sekarang!" jerit Rukia sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo kuat-kuat _plus_ tendangan di pintu. Ichigo yang sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan Hitsugaya sontak bangun dari tidurnya kemudian melompat bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Yang benar, Rukia?"

"Jangan banyak tanya deh! Cepat ganti bajumu!" seru Matsumoto nggak kalah heboh.

Nggak sampai lima menit, Ichigo sudah selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi tadi Toushiro menelepon elo?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat menatap Matsumoto.

"Iya! Pamannya yang bernama Kyouraku tidak sengaja memergoki Toushiro-chan telepon sama gue," jelas Matsumoto dengan nada panik.

Mampus, deh! Apa nggak ada yang lebih gila dari ini?

"**ITU MOBIL TOUSHIRO-CHAN!**" teriak Inoue kencang. Ichigo dan lainnya yang berada di dalam mobil itu kontan menutup telinga. Takut bakal budek mendadak. Inoue menunjuk salah satu mobil yang terlihat mewah yang berhenti di seberang. Mobil Hitsugaya berhenti karena lampu merah sama seperti mobil Ichigo. Perempatan jalan raya itu sangat padat. Dari kiri dan kanan tambak berseliweran sepeda motor, taksi, mobil angkutan, mobil pribadi, bus dan macam-macam kendaraan lainnya.

Detik berikutnya Ichigo dan lainnya yang berada di dalam mobil itu terbelalak lebar. Seorang cewek mungil dengan perut bulat bundar berlari-lari ke luar dari mobil yang berhenti di seberang. Hitsugaya dengan lincahnya berlari kearah mobil Ichigo yang terletak tepat di seberang jalan. Ichigo melihat kakek Hitsugaya juga turun dari mobil. Berusaha mengejar cucu satu-satunya itu.

"**TOUSHIROOO!**" teriak Yamamoto, kakek Hitsugaya dengan pandangan ngeri. Gimana nggak ngeri coba. Dengan seenaknya Hitsugaya memaksa sebuah mobil sedan berhenti mendadak sebelum menabraknya. Gara-gara mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Kecelakaan beruntun terjadi dibelakang mobil sedan itu. Suara benturan benda keras beserta klakson mobil dan sepeda motor berhasil membuat lalu lintas di jalan itu menjadi tidak menentu. Setelah lolos dari kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Hitsugaya langsung masuk ke kursi penumpang di belakang gue, bergabung dengan ketiga teman ceweknya itu.

"Cepat, kabuuurrrrr~!" jerit Hitsugaya panik.

Tanpa menunggu lagi. Ichigo langsung putar arah dan melaju pergi dari situ.

"Toushiro, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo cemas. Matanya pindah-pindah dari jalanan di depan, kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan balik ke jalanan lagi.

"Nggak apa-apa! Sudah, kamu lihatin jalanan saja! Cepat kaburrr!"

"Kabur ke mana?"

"Hong kong!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan banyak bacot deh. Kabur saja kenapa sih!" seru Hitsugaya sedikit kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Ichigo melaju lancer di jalan tol. Sesekali diliriknya kaca spion untuk melihat-lihat kalau mobil kakek Hitsugaya mengejar.

"Oke. Sekarang ini kita mesti kemana, Toushiro?" Ichigo berusaha berpikir mencari jalan keluar masalahnya. "Kakek kamu pasti bakal tangkap kita."

"Kita ke bandara saja, Kurosaki."

"Hah?"

Hitsugaya berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal akibat dia berlari tadi.

"Kalau kakek mau gue pindah ke luar negeri ya, gue akan turutin. Tapi, kakek mesti lihat bahwa dia nggak bisa pisahin kita. Kakek nggak bisa sembarangan ambil alih anak kita! Kita lebih berhak, Kurosaki! Kamu ayahnya dan aku ibunya."

"Ya, tapi pasti kakekmu tetap nggak mau mengerti, Toushiro!"

"Hyaa~! Kok basah sih?" Rukia tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget. "Ichigo! mobile lo kok tahu-tahu basah, nih? Banyak air di kaki gue!"

"Air dari mana nih?" sahut Inoue nggak kalah kaget.

Hitsugaya spontan melihat ke kolongnya. Kedua matanya melolot dan nyaris keluar. "KUROSAKIII! Air ketuban gue pecaaah! Hyourinmaru mau keluar!" pekik Hitsugaya panik.

"WHAT?" semua yang ada di dalam mobil Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya tidak percaya.

"Kok bisa? Kan kamu belum sembilan bulan?" Ichigo masih sempat-sempatnya protes.

Renji langsung menimpali, "Elo nggak pernah denger istilah bayi lahir premature, Ichigo? Gue nih, contohnya!"

Ichigo menatap Renji dengan wajah ngeri. "Gue nggak mau punya anak model elo!"

"Kalau ada waktu untuk bercanda lebih baik kita segera ke rumah sakit, Ichigo!" seru Matsumoto menahan geram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Ichigo akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Ichigo memeluk Hitsugaya ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Dan untung! Disitu ada Unohana. Dengan sigap Unohana menyuruh Ichigo membawa Hitsugaya masuk ke ruang bersalin.

Inoue masih sempat-sempatnya teringat untuk menelepon kakek Hitsugaya. Dengan suara sopan cewek yang agak telmi itu memencet ponselnya.

"Konnichiwa, Yamamoto-sama. Ini dengan Inoue. Teman Toushiro-chan. Saya hanya mau menyampaikan kabar kecil tentang Toushiro-chan. Air ketubannya pecah."

"**APAAA!**" pekik suara diseberang dengan kencang sampai _speaker_ ponsel Inoue pecah dan rusak saat itu juga. Akhirnya komunikasi dilanjutkan dengan SMS. Inoue mengirimkan alamat rumah sakit tempat Hitsugaya berada sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sementara itu _

_Di dalam ruang bersalin…_

"Sabar ya, Toushiro…sabar…" Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Hitsugaya.

"Gue sih, sabar! Tapi anak elo nih, yang nggak sabar pengen keluar!" protes Hitsugaya sedikit berteriak. Akhirnya Unohana masuk k ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto dan Inoue duduk diam di ruang tunggu.

"Kira-kira melahirkannya itu lama nggak ya?" Tanya Inoue dengan polosnya.

"Ya iyalah! Yang bakal dikeluarin Toushiro-chan itu bayi bukan serangga!" celetuk Rukia. Matsumoto dan Renji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan nggak penting kedua cewek itu. Okelah! Kita lihat di dalam ruang bersalin saja. Pasti sedang heboh banget tuh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KUROSAKIIII~!"** teriak Hitsugaya sekuat tenaga sambil meraih kepala Ichigo. "**SAKKKKIIITTTT! AAARRRGGGHHH~!**"

"**AAAAAWWWWW!**" Ichigo juga ikutan berteriak karena rambutnya dijambak dengan sekuat tenaga oleh cewek hamil disampingnya.

"Ya, jambak saja terus! Jambak terus! Ini memang salah dia! Ayooo!" Unohana terus memberi semangat ke Hitsugaya. Ichigo sedikit heran melihat sikap Unohana yang dikenalnya bijaksana dan berwibawa, kok bisa berubah 180% begini! "Jambak sambil pungut napas lagi dalam-dalam. Pungut, pungut…satuuu…duaaaa…buang lagi napasnya. Terus pungut sekali lagi itu napas yaaa…nggak apa-apa sambil jambak rambut si Kurosaki! Ayo, pungut satu…pungut dua…buang tigaaa…"

Teriakan-teriakan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pun berbaur menjadi satu di dalam ruangan itu. "**WUAAAH! AAARRRGGGHHH! ADDDAAAOOOWWW! SAKIIIIITTTT! ADDAAAWWWWW! SAKKIIITTT! PERUT GUEEE! RAMBUT GUEEE!**"

"Oeeekkkkkk…oooooeeeeeekkkk…!" yang pasti itu bukan teriakan Ichigo atau Hitsugaya.

"Horeee!" Unohana mengangkat sesuatu yang langsung dibungkusnya dengan kain. "Sudah, sudah…sudah keluar…!"

"Hyourinmaru…?" Ichigo tercekat tidak percaya.

"Kurosaki…anak kita…?" Hitsugaya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Unohana kemudian membawa bayi Hitsugaya dan Ichigo untuk dibersihkan dulu. Ichigo memeluk kepala Hitsugaya erat-erat.

"Kurosaki…," bisiknya dengan suara gemetar. "Gue takut."

"Gue tahu, Toushiro," Ichigo mengenggam tangan Hitsugaya erat-erat. "Tapi, gue nggak akan tinggalin kamu, Toushiro. Gue akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Hitsugaya mulai terlihat tenang karena ucapan Ichigo. "Hyourinmaru pasti nggak akan menyesal punya ayah kayak kamu, Kurosaki." Ujar Hitsugaya pelan. Ichigo menoleh dan menatap cewek mungil itu. Senyum hangat merekah dibibirnya. Dikecupnya lembut dahi Hitsugaya.

"Kau juga, Toushiro."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saya mau bicara denganmu, Kurosaki." Ujar Yamamoto dengan suara berat. Ichigo yang baru keluar dari ruangan tempat Hitsugaya melahirkan hampir terlonjak kaget.

Keduanya lalu berjalan ke sebuah koridor yang agak sepi.

"Ayah kamu sudah datang lagi ke hadapan saya dan kami sudah bicara dengan kepala dingin," kakek tua itu membuka pembicaraan dan langsung ke _to the point_. Ichigo sedikit kaget mendengar ayahnya disebut. "Ayah kamu menuduh saya tidak adil kalau merebut anak Toushiro dari kamu, dan juga dia. Hyourinmaru adalah milik kita bersama. Jadi, akan kita besarkan sama-sama."

Hati Ichigo lega. Akhirnya masalahnya dan Hitsugaya bisa diatasi. _Thanks god_! _Thanks Otousan_! "Terima kasih, Yamamoto-sama." Ujar Ichigo sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tapi, untuk sementara. Hubungan kamu dan Toushiro harus dibatasi dulu. Kalian harus fokus dengan hidup kalian masing-masing sekarang ini."

Ichigo mengangguk-ngangguk lagi. "Saya mengerti. Tapi, saya harap anda bisa melihat betapa saya berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab. Saya berjanji akan menjaga Toushiro dan Hyourinmaru. Saya akan kelarin kuliah dan saya akan nikahi Toushiro dengan benar." Ichigo memantapkan keteguhan hatinya. Yamamoto menatap laki-laki muda didepannya dengan pandangan kagum dan bangga.

"Saya harap kamu mau melaksanakan apa yang kamu ucapkan tadi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena Toushiro adalah cucu satu-satunya saya." Yamamoto mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum. Dijabatnya tangan Yamamoto dengan gagah berani. Akhirnya bisa terlihat bendera perdamaian di kedua orang itu.

"Ichigooo~! Bayi elo ternyata sangat menggemaskan ya?" teriak Renji sambil melambaikan satu tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Anak gue~!" sahut Ichigo sambil cengar-cengir bahagia.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
